


My Engineer Fluff Series

by Kawaiiharmonycreation6



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6
Summary: "I'm not that romantic."
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss
Kudos: 62





	1. I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not that romantic."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As 2gether came to a beautiful ending, my heart told me to rely on My Engineer to get through my quarantine days. 
> 
> So here I am after watching episode 12 of My Engineer, typing my fingers off to create my very first series of fluff for the three couples of this much loved series. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3

King glanced at the blue sky, laying on the patch of green grass. Puffs of clouds danced through the blue sky, a gentle breeze blowing them away. 

A soft smile curved onto his lips, his eyes fluttering close. His heart is at ease, the sounds of birds singing and grasshoppers chirping ringing through his ears. 

"P King," 

A familiar voice called out to the senior, shuffling feet getting closer to him. One eye opening, he plopped on his forearm to meet with the junior. 

Ram smiled sweetly, his heart drowning into a puddle of goo His eyes can't seem to peel away from the elder's orbs, sinking into the infinite pool of love. 

King's hands lifted to frame the sides of his head, a warm sensation tingling through his spine. Ram smiled, a smile that King and only King can see. 

King caressed his cheek, like it's the most delicate thing on earth. The younger relaxed in the touch, his head leaning slightly into the palm of the elder's hand. 

"He's a chatterbox, always chatting away about how his day goes in school or in life. I wouldn't care less about how others view us, that is," he told his parents when his mom asked him how school went. 

Ram had always been quiet, rarely opening his heart to anyone except for Duen, his parents, and King. The senior had been patiently waiting for him to open his heart and let someone in. 

Ram thought he wouldn't be comfortable around his senior, but the elder had proved him wrong. He had been his tutor, always there when Ram needed him the most. 

"P King, I like you. As in more than a friend," 

Ram muttered out a confession, tears swelling in his orbs. King lifted his thumb and index finger to wipe away the slowly falling drops. 

"I like you, too, Ai Ning," 

King replied, his voice ruffling through his hair. Ram pulled away a little from King, his mouth curved into a small o. The elder giggled a little boy, giddy enough when his parents gave him a lolly. 

The tattooed young man curled his arms around the elder's waist, loving how warm his skin is giving out. He leaned into place a kiss on his cheek, a tear trickling down. 

* * *

Sunlight sprayed into the room, warming the wooden floors of their shared condo. Ram nuzzled his nose into the crook of the elder's neck, lanky arms around his waist. 

Letting out an exhausted yawn, he turned slightly to a bare chest. Giggling softly, his finger trailed across Ram's chin. 

His finger trailed upwards, stopping at his lips. Plump and kissable, he giggled softly as he felt the younger move. 

"Good morning, babe," 

Ram smiled, snuggling closer to the latter. 

"Oh, how I love you," 

No words were needed between the two lovers, both heads over heels with each other

This is one of many mornings to come. 


	2. Our Love Defies Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Mek's and Boss's parents react to their only sons coming out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Mek's POV**

Memories float around, running through my mind as I steady myself on my forearms. My lips curve into a soft smile, my black orbs admiring the sleeping figure besides me. 

I lift my fingers, stroking his cheek as he groaned in his sleep. My thumbs trailed down to his chin, his stubble poking the pads of my thumbs. 

"Mek...." 

My name fell out of his lips, mumbling in his sleep. Chuckling, I shook my head at how cute my boyfriend can be when he's asleep.

My heart blossomed at the sight of his chest slowly heaving up and down, my breath hitching. The Thai's eyes fluttered open, words not needed to be made between the two lovers. 

Boss smiled sleepily to the Chinese male, his fingers framing the sides of Mek's face. Scrunching his nose, he looped his hands around Mek's neck, tugging him closer. 

"Mornin', babe," 

Mek's voice is slick with sleepiness, hoarse and sexy. Boss shivered, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

"Mornin' to you, too, my Mek," 

Boss repeated the same, his voice slick with honey. Mek smirked, his thumb and index finger tucked under his chin. The Chinese swiped the Thai's lips with his tongue, earning a shiver from the latter. 

Mek pulled away, but Boss tightened his hold on the latter's neck. Lips swollen and red, Boss admired his creation on his boyfriend's lips. 

"Stop kissing me, babe. We have an appointment to meet our parents, remember?" 

Mek reminded the Thai, kissing his nose. Boss chuckled, his eyes scrunching up to what he just did. 

**End of Mek's POV**

* * *

**At the private restaurant...**

_Mek and Boss sat silently at the table, his eyes wet with tears. Mek put his hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled sheepishly at the Chinese male, wiping his dripping sweat with his free hand._

_"母亲，父亲，我想介绍一个人，他就是我的男朋友Boss。”_

_Mek sighed heavily, not wanting to hear what his parents will say the next moment. His mother looked at her husband of 35 years, realizing that love is love._

_There was a long silence, awkward and icy at the same time. None of them opened their mouths, afraid to hear what Mek's parents were about to say._

_“儿子，你母亲和父亲我们俩啊是一对很传统的夫妻，但并不代表我们的儿子会像我们俩的，最重要的是你开心的。”_

_His mother kneeled down to her son's eye level, her palm caressing his face._

_“真爱是让你不知不觉的笑起来，这才是叫做真爱。如果你已经找到自己的幸福，我们身为你的父母只能放手,看到你，我亲爱的儿子得到幸福，我们为你和你男朋友很高兴。”_

_His father smiled through teary eyes, caressing Mek's face with his big hand. He kneeled down to his eye level, framing both of their faces with his palms._

_Mek and Boss looked at one another, tears glistening at the corners of their eyes. Mek's mother smiled at Boss's mother, her eyes crinkling with love._

_"Mae, Por, I have told you that I have been dating someone, but I haven't told you about who he/she is. Today I have bought him to meet the two of you. Here is my boyfriend, Mek,"_

_Boss gulped down a lump of saliva that has been stuck in his throat, not wanting to know how his parents will react to him coming out._

_Mek patted his lover's hand, reassuring that he will always be by his side no matter what happens._

_Boss's mother glanced at the intimate gesture that Mek gave to her son of 22-year old son, a smile slowly curving its way onto her lips._

_She put her hand on his shoulder, her free hand caressing his cheek._

_"Boss, my dear Boss, I have suspected something when Fon announced that he's not dating anyone. I asked Bohn for you social media accounts because I was so curious to see who have gotten my son's heart,"_

_His mom said softly, her voice full of reassurance. His father, on the other hand, is hesitant to believe this. She shook her head at her husband, playing with his fingers like a little kid._

_"Por, do you have anything to say to your son?"_

_Boss's mother asked, patting his folded hands. He glanced down at his lap, his lips pursed._ The tension in the atmosphere 

_"I know your only son is gay. I also know that time changes, darling. You can't force Boss to marry someone he doesn't love. If he loves this man, then he shall be with him. If this man gives our Boss happiness, then he shall be with him. It's just that simple,"_

_His mother lectured her stubborn husband, earning a shocked expression from Boss. His mother has always been the gentle one unlike his father, a rough guy with a bulging stomach and a black moustache._

_If the issue is some serious matter, she's never afraid to talk out. However, this is the first time Boss has seen his mother lecturing his father in front of him, his boyfriend and his parents._

_Mek's hand looped around Boss's waist, getting what his mother is pointing at. Boss looked at his mother, then at his boyfriend._

_"My dear, this is the 21st century. It's not the 20th century anymore. Being traditional doesn't mean it's meant for our children to be like us,"_

_Boss's mother chuckled at his dazed reaction. His father sighed, leaning into his wife's so-called lecture._

_"I'm afraid that I have to agree with your mother, Boss. I have always thought that you will marry Fon and give us grandchildren because you have always loved her. But that's in the past. What's important is the present, my son,"_

_"I didn't think about how you have felt when I urged you to get married. Your mother is right. Our children's happiness is what makes us, as their parents happy,"_

_His father took his hand and placed it on top of Mek's._

_"Young man, I hope I can see you with my son as long as the two of us live,"_

_He said, smiling through falling tears. Mek and Boss looked at one another, their hearts bursting into fireworks._

**Author's Note:**

> "I wouldn't have it either way."


End file.
